Devices for more conveniently carrying one's tools on one's person are continually being sought after by both carpenters and handymen alike. Tools like hammers and hatchets which have elongated handles and transversely mounted head pieces have always presented problems because of their particular handle and head configurations. Carrying devices for hammers and hatchets have ranged from simple loops in one's work pants for the insertion of the elongated handle therethrough to specially designed leather holsters in which the head of the tool is secured. For comfort and convenience, various devices have been developed which provide for a pivotal mounting of the tool on the user's waist. An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,679 wherein is taught the use of a horizontally disposed closed tool carrying loop which is pivotally mounted on a pad suspended from the wearer's waistband. While such a device may reduce the wear and tear on the user's pants which has heretofore resulted from the use of cloth loops sewn thereon, and is somewhat more convenient than belt mounted holsters in that it allows the tool to pivot with respect to the waistband as the user moves about in his work, it does not provide the user with any means of readily securing the tool within the carrying device without having to devote some degree of attention to the task. This diversion of attention can often be interruptive and reduce one's efficiency in carrying out the task at hand.
It would be highly desirable if one could develop a device which not only provided the convenience of pivotally securing the elongated tool at the wearer's waistband but also facilitated the securement of the tool within the device in such a manner as to minimize the diversion of attention required for the task. With such a device, the user would not only have a convenient means for carrying the tool on his person but would be provided with a device so convenient in its use that his hammer or hatchet would always be at his side when needed. Such a device is disclosed herein.